


Love

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Courtier Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Sleep, Soft Keith (Voltron), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: "Because it's dangerous," he answered without elaborating, thinking that it was already clear.“What's dangerous?” He babblered, snuggling against his palms and pillow.He watched him silently, noting how his breathing began to deepen, and sighed."To let them know how important you are to me," he murmured more to himself, brushing back the short locks that fell on his face and bringing their foreheads together, closing his eyes.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613635
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!

"Can you stay?"

He paused before getting up, staring at the crimson blanket in his bedroom. Lance had whispered it against the pillow, his eyes blinking sleepily and his hand squeezing the edge of his sleeve weakly. He had to endure the urge to run his hand through his hair, caress his face, and wipe the tear marks on his cheeks; tears that he had caused.

"I'm sorry, Lance," he murmured, turning closer to him and making the mattress creak under their weight. "I have to go."

He leaned down to him and kissed his forehead, not resisting at the last second and combing his hair, messy from running his hands over it in despair, which he had also caused.

"Is it true?" He asked when he pulled away from him, his hand cradling his face. "Is what Lotor said true?"

He took a slow breath and nodded, watching him frown.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, his voice just as shaky and fragile as when he was screaming for an explanation. “Why, Keith?

He sighed, shaking his head, and Lance felt his hand gently cup his chin, making him look into his eyes even though his were falling closed.

"I needed to protect you," he repeated for the sixth time, but much sweeter and softer than the previous times, having been just as desperate as he was in trying to make him understand.

"Why?"

He snorted under his breath, noticing how delirious Lance was from lack of sleep, and allowed his hands to continue playing with his hair, lulling him to the point of making him close his eyes.

"Because it's dangerous," he answered without elaborating, thinking that it was already clear.

“What's dangerous?” He babblered, snuggling against his palms and pillow.

He watched him silently, noting how his breathing began to deepen, and sighed.

"To let them know how important you are to me," he murmured more to himself, brushing back the short locks that fell on his face and bringing their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

He was tired, as Lance was, but he was the one who had to do something to prevent his kingdom from falling into misery.

Anger filled him every time he remembered, every time he saw Lance behind his lids being cornered and forced to take whatever Lotor wanted. Just thinking of his amused face and mischievous laughter made him want to punch him many more times. But he'd gone too far allowing it to affect him, breaking his nose with one last punch and showing that his weakness was indeed Lance.

"Is it dangerous to love me?"

He gasped, pulling away and finding him asleep, though the words seemed to have lingered in his mouth before he passed out. He sighed slowly, trying to calm his heart, and ran his thumb along the arch of his cheekbone, wiping away a tear that had been caught in his eyelash.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, "I'm so sorry."

He got close to surround him in his arms, to believe for once that he could be with him even though he knew that leaving his room into a political chaos and sparks of war that had started years ago but that he had detonated when he let his feelings get in the way. He knew catastrophe would come to everything around him, and the only thing he could do for Lance was to get away.

"I love you, Lance," he murmured against his skin, placing another kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to the softness of her mouth.

"Keith," he felt Lance breathe, hands still holding onto his body and trying to keep him close.

And he couldn't resist placing one last short kiss on his lips, forcing himself to part when Lance began to kiss him back between dreams.

"Bye, Lance," he whispered, combing his hair a little and walking away from him, "I hope you can forgive me."

The next morning, Lance awoke in a room that was not his own, in a bed that smelled of the forest near the garden and the familiar ash smell of the Prince. He woke up with a terrible memory followed by a wonderful and terrifying one. He woke up with a tingle on his lips and the feeling that something that should have lasted forever didn't.

Lance awoke to the news that Keith had disappeared the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
